


Love And Marriage

by flickawhip



Series: Wrestling Fallout [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie finally marries her girl.AU - obviously?





	Love And Marriage

“Please don’t leave me.”

The words are tearful, Stephanie burrowing into her lover’s arms even as she speaks softly, knowing she is falling apart. The girl had proposed, and she had agreed, but fear always got to her before she could dare to feel like she mattered. 

“Baby.... I’m not leaving you.”

The girl’s voice is tender. 

“I’m marrying you.... in front of cameras. Today.”

“Daddy...”

“Daddy? Daddy can’t stop this. Not anymore.”

The girl’s voice is rough, her words tender, but honest.

“We should get dressed... it’s going to be a long day...”

The two had got ready together, heading down to the marriage ceremony, parting ways at the doors to change. The girl had chosen a simple wedding suit, standing at the end of the aisle, waiting quietly even as the cameras began filming. 

Stephanie, with the help of her bridesmaids, had soon come to the end of the aisle, her brother smiling as he lead her down the aisle, knowing he had to help his sister this time, he had seen how happy the girl made her and he knew they needed to marry her off before they could be stopped. 

The girl’s breath caught in her throat, tears in her eyes as she watched Stephanie walk the aisle towards her. Stephanie was in a simple, slimline, dress that hugged her curves, accentuating just how beautiful she was. 

“You look.... wonderful.”

The words are tender even as the ceremony begins. Everything had gone smoothly and finally, finally, Stephanie was hers. Officially. 

The girl had smiled, kissing Stephanie sweetly but with passion even as the cameras filmed, the two leaving together, Mickie and the other bridesmaids following in a separate car. They had gone home, Stephanie smiling slightly as she let herself believe she was safe. At last. 

She would stay with her wife from now on, still sharing her life with the women she had loved before, and she would be safe from her father’s plans.


End file.
